


We'll Go Home

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Fluff Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week Day 3, shance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Fluff Week Day Three: Family/Home!





	We'll Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Fluff Week Day Three: Family/Home!

Lance looked up at the holographic map and sniffled as Earth passed by. Their home planet was galaxies away and there wasn’t a second that went by that Lance didn’t miss it.    
  
“Lance?” Shiro walked into the room, a concerned look on his face.    
  
Lance quickly swept his forearm over his eyes, getting rid of the little beads of water that had begun to travel down his cheeks.    
  
“Oh, hi, Shiro,” Lance replied, putting on a fake smile as he looked at the other who came to stand next to him.    
  
Looking up, Shiro didn’t reply. He just watched the stars above pass over, until he spotted earth.    
  
“Missing home again?” Shiro asked, keeping his gaze off of Lance.    
  
Lance let his eyes drift shut as he let out a soft breath. That was the only answer Shiro needed before he pulled him close and lowered them both down to the floor.    
  
Letting his face sink into Shiro’s shoulder, Lance let out small sobs, Shiro soothing him with soft little words to try and get to him calm down.    
  
A few minutes passed and Lance finally calmed down, lifted his head and inhaled any last snot that had dropped down his face.    
  
“Better?” Shiro laughed, gently taking his glove off his hand to wipe Lance’s face with it.    
  
“Better,” Lance replied, letting out a small chuckle at the scratchy fabric that met his cheeks and nose.    
  
“You know, I miss it too,” Shiro said, turning back to look up at the twinkles above them, wrapping his arm around Lance’s lower back to pull him close.    
  
“Really?” Lance asked, letting himself lean on Shiro.    
  
“Yeah. I’ve been gone for over a year now and was back for a split second but put right into quarantine,” Shiro replied, slowly starting to lower himself down and settle his head in Lance’s lap. “I miss the grass, the trees, the air, my family who probably thinks I’m dead.”    
  
“Hey. We’ll get back,” Lance reassured him, gently running a hand through Shiro’s tuft. “Your family misses you. Everyone thought you were dead, but now here you are, alive, with me.”   
  
Shiro laughed, his eyes closing contently from Lance’s touches.    
  
“We’ll get back. After Zarkon is defeated we can go back together,” Shiro started, turning away from the lights and letting his face hide in Lance’s soft belly.    
  
Lance nodded, looking back up to the sparkles before going back to Shiro, a soft smile displayed on his features as he watched his lover sleep in his lap, his breath calm.    
  
Shiro used to have nightmares, and only recently opened up to Lance about them, but now that he was around him, he didn’t have those nightmares as much. Just dreams filled with Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shance. 
> 
> Beta: SymphonicFantasia 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
